Met Dis Goil Last Night
by Liz2
Summary: UPDATED*Read this chapter to find out what the newsies do to the evil boss*This is the story about Mush's goil from Carrying the Banner before the strike took place.
1. Default Chapter

Wow I looked on my profile and realized I haven't written a story in almost a year. The last I was on this site there were around 200 stories and now there's over 800. When we reach a 1000, we should throw a newsie party!!!

This is gonna be a Mush story. I haven't written one about him and thought I'd take a stab at it. Hopefully, it won't stink and everyone will like it!!!! Now if you do think it's lousy, then please tell me nicely, but do tell me so I will be able to try and improve it.

Disclaimer~ Newsies belongs to Disney, and new characters in the story of course belong to my insane mind. On with the story....................

Sabrina was getting ready for her date that night. She had met a nice boy and could hardly wait until his arrival.

She curled her long wavy brown hair, and tied a ribbon in it.

Sabrina was wearing a white long dress, one of her favorites, and a white hat with beads on the front.

"You look lovely dear," her father commented smiling, as his daughter entered the living room.

"Thank you father," she smiled appreciatively.

Sabrina lived with her father, her mother had left them three years ago when she was at the tender age of thirteen.

She longed for her mother, and prayed every night that God would return her, but so far she hasn't come yet. There was still hope, she would always say in her mind.

There was a knock at the door around seven pm, and my father went to answer it, as I sat nervously on the couch.

"Sabrina, Mush is here," my father called me over as Mush handed me a rose.

"It's lovely," I had my father put it in a vase in the kitchen and promised him I wouldn't be out to late.

We ate at Fred's Cafe and afterwards, decided to take a stroll towards Central Park.

"Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight," Mush held my hand as we walked in the almost deserted streets.

I giggled, "only ten times," we both laughed.

This was our second date, and we just seemed to instantly click. I had told him about my family and he told me how his father had left him and his mom to fend for themselves. When he was only 10, his mom died from heart problems, since they didn't have enough money for medicine. That's when he had met up with Jack and decided to become a newsie.

We walked to a little pond that was on the edge of the park, and gazed at our reflections on the water.

A gentle breeze was blowing, as a strand of Mush's hair fell on his forehead, which made me want to run my fingers through his curly hair.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked suddenly looking at me intensely.

Not waiting for an answer, he slowly bent his head towards me and lightly brushed his lips on mine to see my reaction.

Realizing that I hadn't pulled away, he kissed me a little harder, and pulled me to him as my arms went around his neck, cherishing this sweet moment.

"Sabrina it's six thirty and you need to be at the factory in thirty minutes," her fathers voice woke her. "I'll be ready in a minute," she sighed.

The dream felt so real, like I could almost feel Mush's lips on mine. I had seen Mush and other newsies as I would be making my way to work. One day, a couple of weeks ago; a guy had come up to me asking if I wanted to buy a pape. I declined, telling him I was trying to save money.

We talked for only a few seconds, until one of his friends called him back. That's when I found his name was Mush. The name had been carved into my head with happy thoughts, that I might see him again.

I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk eating the eggs and sausage that my father had cooked.

I must of been daydreaming of Mush again, because I heard something fall on the floor. "Oh, oops," I said sheepishly as father looked at me with a warning look, however his eyes twinkled, and he went back to reading the paper.

Ok, now truthfully how was this chapter? Was it a little to mushy(hehe) or did it seem pretty good? I really would like to know what you think, so pwetty pwease review this for me!!!!!!!! If you review mine, I'll review yours ;) Do we have a deal? Are you bribing me Joe?!!!


	2. Promotion

Thank you Duchess for your review and constructive criticism:) Later on I may re type the first chapter but now I'm just lazy;) Hopefully this chapter will be better as far as the editing goes.

one more note: the rest of the story will more than likely be told in first person so it's less confusing! Ok now that we have that out of the way, on with the story..........

I made my way to work not having much time to think about whether or not I'd see Mush. My boss glared at me as I clocked in, just barely making it with a minute left to spare.

I said hello to the other girls and began another long day, counting the hours to five pm when I would be off.

When five finally rolled around, I grabbed my purse and was heading for the door when my boss called me into his office. I gulped, wondering what the problem was.

Mr. Jones was in his fifties, rather tall and had a receding hair line. He was stout, and could scare you away just by glaring at you, he had that affect with people. When he talked, you listened and didn't dare question him(hmm sounds kind of like Spot doesn't it, except for the part about being tall, hehe;)

"Sabrina I'm very pleased with you," he stood up and walked over to where I was standing at the edge of his desk.

I smiled nervously, "Thank you Mr. Jones." I waited for him to continue so I could be getting home.

"No please call me Bill. Bill is much more personal don't you think?" He gave me a grin and you could see a missing tooth and the rest of his teeth were stained.

"Is there anything else?" I said wanting to get out of here, he was making me very uncomfortable at the moment.

Suddenly without warning, he placed his hand on my arm and rubbed it soothingly like you would do a baby causing me to jump. "I want you to come by my house this evening. There's something I want to show you concerning your job. You'll be getting a promotion, but there's something you have to sign and I forgot to bring it."

He pulled his hand away much to my relief. "Um, could you bring it by tomorrow and I'll look at the document then?"

"It won't take long. All I need is your signature and my secretary will be there to type it up then since she's taking off the rest of the week. It's just a document about safety precautions with your job. Since you'll be manager, you'll be performing more risky tasks and you'll have signed the statement incase anything should happen."

"Excuse me, did you say manager?" I asked him not believing what I was hearing.

He smiled, "yes I did, would that make you happy?"

"I would love to be manager. I can't believe this I'm so excited," without thinking I gave him a hug but quickly pulled away realizing what I had done.

I looked down embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I'm just so happy," I started babbling.

He laughed, "that's understandable. I'll see you tonight," he waved his hand signaling for me to leave. I can't wait to tell father about this. I would be making almost two whole dollars extra. This would help us so much.


	3. The scare

"Good gracious where's the fire?" My father looked at me as if I were crazy.

I had come rushing through the door to tell him of our good fortune.

"You'll never guess not in a million years," I twirled around in circles laughing.

"Well tell me then," he chuckled a little at my antics.

"I'm getting a promotion as manager!"

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you," my father hugged me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll also be making an extra two whole dollars. This will help us out so much. Now maybe we can get out this dump."

The apartment we lived in was very run down looking and practically everything in it needed fixing.

"Well sweetie, first let's just see how you like it. You may decide that being manager is a complete bore and you'll want your old job back," he kidded. 

"Oh father, I know I'll just love it. Which reminds me I need to be leaving I have some errands to attend to but I'll be back soon," I waved goodbye and almost ran out the door.

He just shook his head and laughed at how full of energy I had. One minute I could appear to have the world on my shoulders and the next act as if I were a queen.

My boss had told me before what street he had lived on as I tried to remember the address, I completely forgot to ask him that.

A couple of streets later I came across a house and saw the name B. Jones painted on the mailbox, so this must be it.

The house was a huge three story mansion. It had an iron fence all around it with a seven foot gait in front. There was a beautiful fountain in the yard as I stood in awe of it all. Before I walked up to the front door I went over and leaned over the fountain, feeling the mist gently hit my face.

I loved water, even though I hardly ever went swimming. I could be perfectly content just having my feet dangling, letting it softly lap over them.

Remembering that I needed to sign the document, I straightened my dress and went to knock on the front door.

A servant greeted me. "May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Jones."

"Please come in," he told me to follow him and wait in the study.

A few minutes later he arrived. "Ahh Sabrina how lovely to see you. Would you like some tea? I can have my cook bring us some," he suggested.

"No thank you," I declined.

"Well to get right down to business, here's the letter with the regulations and so forth, and I'll need your signature at the bottom by the x."

I read it quickly and smiled happily as I finished signing my name.

I thanked him and was about to leave when he gently pulled me back.

He looked at me for a moment and then reached his hand up to my face, causing me to almost stumble from alarm.

"Don't be frightened my dear. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please let me go, it's getting late and I need to be home," I said trying to remain calm, but on the inside I was getting very scared by each minute that slowly ticked by.

He grabbed both my shoulders roughly, "no. I've had my eyes on you for a long time now. After all you still want to be promoted don't you?" 

I looked around desperately but no one was in sight. As if reading my thoughts, "don't even think about screaming. Besides it's just you and me here, the servants are in the sleeping quarters out back."

I went to slap him to make him release me, but his fist reacted faster as he punched me over and over. I couldn't feel my face, as I'm sure it was three times it's normal size. I saw the blood dripping from my nose on to my sleeve. Feeling weak and disoriented, he carried me to his bed, without any struggle since I didn't have the strength to fight him off and I blacked out.

Sometime later on, I woke up feeling very bruised and sore. I looked down at my torn dress and felt as if I were the lowest form of life on earth. I slowly climbed out of bed and went to the nearest window to crawl out and somehow get some help.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed this fic, you've been so nice!!! I wasn't to sure about it in the beginning but after seeing the reviews, I feel much better about it. I hope you all liked this chapter. So please review and tell me if it was awful, great, needed improving or whatever, hehe:) Much more to come.......

P.s. Don't worry the newsies will be in here. If not the next chapter then the fourth one. I just have to have these chapters first before she's automatically with them, so that she'll have at least a little bit of character:)


	4. Sorting things out...

Wow 10 reviews, I feel so loved:) Thank you to everyone who's read this and taken the time to review. I know I'm very bad about not reviewing fics(there's just so many:) however I am trying to improve, lol.

Is it just me or do you find it annoying the way that fanfiction net has all these stories in such small print. They use to have it where you could change the size of the font to make it easier to read, hopefully they'll fix it someday. Ok on with the story........

I slowly trudged through the darkened streets, not seeing a soul in sight. It must have been pretty late in the night, I'm sure my father is worried sick. Nothing looks familiar. I went down so many streets getting here, maybe if my head was clearer everything wouldn't be so confusing.

Each step I took was extremely painful. I wiped my nose and could feel the caked on blood. My dress was torn and my face felt like I had hit a brick wall. I'm sure I must of been a sight.

The only thing that kept me moving was my father.

I went down several more streets praying that they were the way home. I nearly collapsed when I found myself in front of our apartment.

Somehow I made it up the stairs and opened the door to go inside. "Sabrina!" My father ran over to me and hugged me tightly not letting me go. He held me back looking at me. "Dear God what happened," his voice shook with concern, even though in his heart he knew what had taken place.

"I, I.." my voice quavered as I fell in his arms sobbing.

A little while later, I had finally stopped and looked up in shock. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Father why are you crying?" I asked in almost a childlike manner.

He brushed my hair with his hand. "Someone hurt my baby girl. Why would someone do such a horrid, cruel thing?"

I looked at him and didn't say anything. What could I say. When he said those words, my heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife, I felt so unworthy right then.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I stood up from the table and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this. I promise you we will."

He looked me in the eyes, his so full of sadness and mine full of hurt, shame and anger. "I just don't know how things will ever be the same," he stared off in space as I looked at him once more.

I pulled off the torn dress and threw it away and stepped into the nice warm shower. I scrubbed my skin raw, trying to get the feeling of that slimy mans hands off me.

It didn't work, but I felt a little better anyways. I pulled on a night gown and went to my room to go to sleep. A lone tear made it's way down my cheek as I thought of how I had let my father down. He must hate me for what I've done.

I couldn't bare to look at him, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. I felt so bad for him, thinking he must hate me, but in reality, I was really hating myself for what had happened. I just didn't know it yet.


	5. There's always hope....

Thank you to Duchess, amazing-moth, Ozma, Olive, Rae Kelly and Blinks-Lorelei you guys have been great especially since the first couple of chapters were kind of boring and a little depressing. This next chapter the newsies finally show up, or she finally shows up with the newsies, lol I hope you all like it. I think it's pretty good(even though in a lot of fics the girl runs away and meets the newsies and gets along with all of them(but aren't those the best kind?, in my opinion anyway:) Ok and your saying that's nice but can we get to the story please, ok and since I put the newsies(and Mush:) in this chapter I better see some reviews!!!!! Ok?:) Geez I said that word alot hehe, and now on with the story..............

Over the next several days things were kind of getting back to normal. Well, maybe I'm trying to think positive here. Honestly life hasn't been great at all. I'm unemployed, been trying to find work but no luck. My father doesn't speak to me. When I come into the room he'll make some lame excuse to leave. You have no idea how much that hurts me. 

On a good note, I went to the doctor and they said I wasn't pregnant, so i guess that's one good thing I have going for me. I know I look like hell, with circle under my eyes and loosing a little weight from not eating. I just haven't had much of an appetite lately. In the past several days I've gotten maybe a total of five hours sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see that mans face and feel his nasty hands.

"Nope we don't need ya," the door slammed in my face at another job rejection. My shoulders slumped and I sat down on the curb. If I didn't find work soon my father and I would be living on the streets. He had gotten fired from his job at a restaurant(he was the chef) from not showing up, do to his drinking, caused by me.

He had started drinking the next night after I had been raped. I guess he figured he wouldn't have to face what had happened if he drank all day and was oblivious to the real world.

I started to head back home feeling depressed when I bumped into someone. From lack of sleep I wasn't really with it, and was starting to get very irritable.

"Watch where your going," I snapped not even bothering to look up at the person I had bumped into.

"I'm sorry dear, I should have been more careful," a kind voice said.

I looked up and found an older man standing in front of me. He smiled at me and asked if I wouldn't mind carrying these clothes for him since he had several loads. 

Not really wanting to, I almost declined but something told me to stay and help him out. "Sure," I took two out of the three loads and we started walking down the streets. 

I saw him glance at me curiously, but I kept my eyes straight ahead not in the mood for conversation at the moment.

"My names Kloppman," he offered his name waiting for me to say something but I didn't.

"I run a lodging house for newsboys. There a pretty good bunch of kids. Kind of loud sometimes, but I feel like there me grandchildren," he smiled thinking of all the different newsies.

It didn't seem to bother him that I wasn't even speaking to him he just kept on talking. He did seem nice though so maybe I shouldn't be so rude to him.

"Sabrina."

He looked at me surprised but a smile formed on his face. "Do you have any siblings?" He tried getting me to open up some. 

"No," was my only reply and I think he got the message that I didn't want to speak of my family.

We finally reached our destination at this lady's house where Kloppman was leaving the clothes to be mended.

With that many boys they have a lot of torn clothes and I certainly don't know how to sew, he had told me.

"I really need to be getting home. Nice to meet you," I started to turn away but he stopped me.

"Could you do me another favor? See, I can't cook to good and it would help me out so much if you could come over and cook us dinner tonight. I had promised the boys a home cooked meal, something they don't get to often."

I looked at him warily. "I'm not really..." I started but he spoke up. "I of course would pay you, and I already have the food. Just need someone to prepare it, so what do ya say?" He looked hopeful as I pondered what to do.

I would only be this once and I would be getting paid. "You have yourself a deal," I shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, you're really helping me out a great deal."

**************************

At the lodging house......

"Ahh Blink you'se should of seen her. She had real pretty blonde hair, and her eyes...." Mush said grinning daydreaming about another girl he had seen that day.

Blink laughed at his friend. Mush was always going on about some girl. He never stayed in any relationship to long and his answer, "because what if she's not the one. I might be with the wrong girl, got to always be on the look out," he would reason.

"Don't worry I know the guys will love you in no time," Kloppman tried reassuring me seeing the worried look on my face. Being around that many guys wasn't my idea of fun, considering what I had been through. But Kloppman was going to be there, so everything should be fine, I hoped.

"Hey fellas, gather round, I want to introduce you to someone."

All the newsies came over whispering curiously to each other trying to figure out who I was.

Kloppman grabbed Mush's hat and put it in his hands. Mush smiled sheepishly, he had been to busy inspecting me. Well, that's what it felt like he was doing. It least the other guys weren't so obvious about it. Although, he did seem sort of cute.

"Sabrina this is..." and Kloppman introduced me to all of them. When he got to Mush, I tried not to stare but couldn't help myself. There was something so familiar about him but I couldn't place my finger where.

I almost broke this into 2 chapters but decided to make it a really long one. So how was it? The newsies weren't really in it, but it's a start and the next chapter will focus more on Sabrina and Mush(some of the others will be mentioned but not to Mush, err I mean Much:) hehe they will later on. Get to reviewing!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Requests

I hate this, right now I'm kind of stuck on what to write next. Ugh. I have several ideas on which way it could go, but I'm not sure yet. Is there anything any of you would like to see happen next? I'm looking for any ideas cause I really like this story, so if anyone has any ideas at all then leave a little note, and hopefully it'll get my story mode going again:) Would you guys like to see her with Mush, or do you want to see her resist him for awhile and then finally realize she wants him(who doesn't, hehe:) Or what?

Also, thank you to the wonderful reviews and duchess that's not a bad idea about the boss, hehe:)


	7. Grace

Thank you Rae Kelly, Duchess and especially Ozma for all the ideas. They were really good and it helped me out a lot with this chapter:)!!!!!

Mush made his way to where I was standing and I immediately tensed up. When Kloppman was in the room, I was fine but he had left to go to the kitchen and now it was just me with 30 something newsies around(an: this girl must be crazy)

He smiled at me and I attempted a smile which turned out more like a scowl.

"Guess youse is knew around here, cause I sure would remember an angel," he winked expecting me to fall for his lame pick up line.

I rolled my eyes not the least bit amused. I was trying to appear tough on the outside, cause in reality, he was making me extremely nervous.

"Sabrina?" I breathed a sigh of relief when Kloppman called me and quickly hurried past a disappointed Mush and went to the kitchen.

"Ok, I have the food all set out, so I'll let you get to it. If you need my help, just holler, I'll be in my study."

"I think I can handle it," I reassured him and he left me to prepare the feast.

An hour later I was just turning off the stove when one of the guys came in. He was tall with blonde hair and had an eye patch covering his right eye(an: I don't remember which eye it was so if any of you Blink lovers do then let me know if I had it wrong :)

He shuffled his feet feeling a little awkward. I was busy setting out the plates and asked him if he minded helping me out. "Sure," he said relieved that I had broken the silence.

We were having Roast Beef, mashed potatoes, and baked beans. It may not seem like much, but to the newsies it would be a feast. Having a big supper like this wasn't something they had very often.

"I'm Blink incase youse didn't remember since there's so many of us," he laughed causing me to smile a little.

"Don't let the guys scare ya off, even though they are a little crazy sometimes," he kidded.

We both laughed and he looked a little surprised since I hadn't spoken but a few words around him.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked him as I put the last plate on the table and took off the apron I was wearing and put it away.

"I've been a newsie since I was ten," he answered taking a bite of the potatoes when my back was turned and I playfully slapped his hand away.

Blink seemed really nice. I was surprised that I found it so easy to talk with him. It hadn't been that way with Mush and I haven't really talked with the others yet.

"Could you call everyone in while I heat up the rolls?" I asked Blink and he quickly obliged.

By the time the rolls were done all the newsies came swarming in talking excitedly.

"Will someone say grace," I looked at the group and no one volunteered since that's something they weren't use to doing.

A voice spoke up, "I will." It was Mush and some of the newsies around him looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Dear Lord, please bless this food we are about to receive. May us be truly thankful, amen." Mush met my eyes as I quickly averted them.

"Well I don't know about the rest of youse, but I'se is ready to taste this fine meal," a guy I think they called Jack said being first in line.

This was a little short but I think it turned out pretty good since it took me awhile to write it. Now you people better review this or I'll do something mean to Mush (hehe well it sounded convincing!


	8. Afterwards(cheesy title but I'm a little...

After supper was over and the many dishes had been washed(an: 'sure beats washing dishes,' had to say it)

Kloppman paid me seventy five cents. He had said he wish he could of paid me more, but with bills coming up and everything he just couldn't afford to right now.

I assured him that this was more than generous, thanked him and left. I had only walked a couple of feet from the lodging house when I heard someone running up behind me.

I whirled around to find Blink standing there with his goofy grin on his face.

"Mind if I walk ya home since it's getting late?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders, secretly enjoying the company.

"Supper sure was good tonight. We'll have to have you come over more often," he kidded causing me to laugh with him.

He always seemed to be in such a good mood, you couldn't help but want to smile when you were around him. It was contagious.

"Where do you live?" Blink hated silence and figured he'd get me to open up more sooner or later. 

"Just a couple of blocks," I answered him quietly.

He nodded as we neared my apartment.

"Well this is it. Thanks for walking me home," I gave him a small smile and started to leave, but he gently took hold of my right arm.

I tensed up but then relaxed thinking he wouldn't hurt me. "Not all guys are jerks, there are some good ones out there, you just have to trust that you'll meet the right one," he whispered looking at me intensely. He turned to walk away but had a second thought and quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran off into the night, leaving me stunned.

I brought my hand up to where he had kissed me and just held it there. He had read me just like a book. It's like he knew I had some dark secret, this was scary, not scary like reading a horror book, but scary in a good way, if that makes any sense. Everything was so confusing, maybe a good night sleep would do the trick.

Yes this was a very short chapter you know why?? Because I'm planning on writing a longer one later today and hopefully posting it tonight(or late tonight) I have to help my mom mow the yard this afternoon ugh(and I'm sure you guys wanted to know that right?!) I tend to babble when I'm in a good mood and since it's Friday I'm in a GREAT mood so you guys better review or you'll make me mad and then I'll be forced to kill Mush or one of the other newsies. 

What, you don't believe me? Well we'll just wait and see how many reviews I get!! *evil laughter*

Also thanks to the reviews I've gotten so far you guys are the best!!!


	9. Revenge

Over the next several days my father started drinking more heavily. We still had little food, and rent money wasn't due until two weeks away so it least that bought me a little time. What happens when the end of the month comes and there's no money. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew what had to be done. 

I put on one of my brown dresses, fixed my hair up as much as it could be fixed, grabbed my purse and left.

I knew I was making a mistake but it was either this or sleeping in the streets and it least this way I was making money.

"Sabrina, so nice to see you again," Mr. Jones shut the door to his office giving me a sickly grin.

I gulped, and asked him if I could have my job back, that I really needed the money. His eyes bore through mine as I couldn't help but be sucked in by the power from them.

He stroked my hair, "I knew you would make the right decision," he said sweetly, making me want to gag.

Suddenly without warning he bent his head down and kissed me hard on the lips. I was about ready to pass out from repulsion.

I shoved him off and made a dash for the door.

He grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall and then punched me in the lip.

Tasting the salty blood in my mouth, I spit him in the eye and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over in pain and cursed as I made my escape.

Several of the workers gave me curious looks as I ran out the door not looking back. Tears stung my eyes as I kept running down the street.

"Ahh," I cried out as I collided into someone and we both went hurdling to the ground.

"You shouldn't be running in the streets miss," a familiar voice warned.

I didn't bother looking up and muttered an apology.

"Sabrina is that you. Geez you look horrible."

He offered me his hand and pulled me up. "Well thanks Mush how nice of you to say," I replied sarcastically. 

"What happened?" 

I looked down, "I really don't want to get into it right now. Do you know of any places that are hiring, I have to find some work soon or father and I will be kicked out of our apartment."

He rubbed his chin thinking, "no I can't think of any but maybe Jack might know of something," he said thoughtfully.

"Ok, can't hurt asking."

************

All the newsies were crowded around in different groups talking about there day.

They all looked up surprised when Mush came in with me trailing behind him.

Jack immediately came over. "Who did this Sabrina?" He demanded.

I looked at Mush for help and he took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do I have to tell you?" I was trying to get out of it but knew they would find out sooner or later. I'd rather it be later. Just then Blink came walking in the lodging house and saw me and immediately came rushing over. I thought I saw a look of disappointment in Mush's eyes but quickly dismissed it.

"Who the hell did this, I'll soak him right now," Mush tried calming him down but Blink threw him off.

I knew there was no way out it and told them all the horrible story.

No one said anything for awhile and I was begging in my mind for someone to just say something. The silence was suffocating. 

"Swifty could you take Sabrina upstairs(an: ok people get your minds out of the gutter:) and ask Kloppman to get her some ice for her lip."

"Sure thing Cowboy," he guided me to the stairway as Jack came up with a plan.

"I'll send a message to Spot and ask him to find out where this jerk lives. Then late tonight, me Mush, Blink, Skittery and Boots we'll go and surprise him by giving him a soaking he'll never forget."

"I swear I'll kill him," Blink seethed. "Just let me get my hands on him."

Just as the sun was about to set one of Spot's boids came with a message. He and Jack spit shook and then just as quickly as he had come he was gone.

Jack took the note and read where the address was. "Ok fellas, now all we have to do is wait."

Well, what did ya think? Wanna know what happens next? Review and I'll let you guys know in the next chapter. Ok so you'll find out anyways even if you don't review, but you'll review anyways right?!!!!!!!!


	10. A sticky situation

"This looks like da place," Jack gawked at the huge mansion standing before them as if daring the newsies to enter.

"I didn't know he was dis rich," Skittery stated still in awe of the place.

"Are we gonna stand here like pigeons all night or are we gonna soak da bastard," Blink was anxious to get on with the plan, and wasn't known for being patient. 

"Yeah let's go, and don't steal anything," Jack looked pointedly towards Mush and Boot's who had been quiet up to this point.

"Hey," they said in unison. "It's not like it was our fault," Boots defended.

"Ok, ok, we won't get into that now since we're on a mission," Jack started trying different windows to see if any were open.

"Let's try this one," Skittery pointed towards a window towards the side of the mansion. Jack lifted it up, and gave a sigh in relief to find it wasn't locked.

After climbing in quietly Skittery climbed in afterwards and the others were to wait outside until Jack gave the signal when they found the room.

They went up the stairs and each took a hall. "Psst, Jack, I found him," Skittery whispered trying not to wake the guy up.

"Ok go let the others know, while I get the stuff together." Jack ordered. Jack went back down the stairs and went down another long hall way and finally found the kitchen. 

He started opening different cabinets. "Bingo," he picked up the bottle of syrup and then went to find some sugar. "This wouldn't be to bad either," he had found a bottle of ketchup and mustard. He put his founding's in his duchel bag and went back upstairs to join the others.

"Did you find the ants," Jack asked Boots.

"Yep, but we better hurry cause this cap wouldn't fit on very good."

"Alright fellas you know what to do," Jack smiled evilly as they all filled into the room.

Mush had the ketchup and quietly tiptoed towards the bed. He gently emptied the bottle's contents, letting the red, thick liquid run over Mr. Jones shirt. He smiled at his work and went back to the group.

Next up was Blink who held the bottle of mustard, and poured some of it with the ketchup, but went down towards the guys legs and dribbled some on his toes. He held his breath as the man turned in his sleep thinking there plan had backfired, but was greatly relieved to see he hadn't woken. Must be a deep sleeper.

Skittery had the pleasure of sprinkling the sugar and almost laughed out loud at the sight in front of them. If only they had a camera.

Boots got a pillow from the other bed in the room, and cut it open with his knife to reveal all of the feathers that were stuffed into it. He slowly got a handful and threw them gently onto Bill, trying not to get them all on the floor.

"Now for the finishing touches," Jack got the bottle of syrup and smiled as he poured it on his neck and worked his way down to the mans feet. There was just a little left so he poured the last drops on to the man's eyelids. He then got the container of ants and shook them out on the mans stomach. "Great scott, would I love to be here to see his face," the other newsies quickly left and bolted for the window where they were rolling with laughter. Even though they hated this guys guts, there masterpiece was still funny.

"Mission accomplished," they had just started for the street when they heard an ear piercing scream.

Not wanting to stick around and get caught, they ran back to the lodging house, laughing the whole way.


End file.
